Stress Relief
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Gippal's work has him completely stressed out. He's overstaffed and overworked. But what can you do? Well you can't do anything, but I'm pretty sure Rikku can help out in some way or another. Definitely rated M. It's pretty crazy. And it might as well be PWP. Yay! Oh parts are in Al-Bhed but the translation is beside those words.


**Title: Stress Relief**

**Summary: Gippal's work has him completely stressed out. He's overstaffed and overworked. But what can you do? Well you can't do anything, but I'm pretty sure Rikku can help out in some way or another. **

**Rating: M for smutty goodness**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a long day. A tiresome day. All he wanted was to jump in HIS shower, put HIS pajamas on, and crawl into HIS warm bed.

But with HER around, all of those plans were shot straight to hell.

He looked on as Rikku lay in the middle of HIS bed, in HIS pajama shirt, reading a magazine and swinging his legs in the air. She looked up in the middle of turning her page and smiled.

"Re! (Hi!)"

"Find somewhere else to be, Rikku. Like your room."

"What? Why? I haven't even done anything!"

"It's been a long day, and I'm tired."

"Aw… Poor wittle Gippal is tired…"

Gippal sighed roughly. "Why my shirt?"

"It's comfy."

"And my bed?"

"Custom made."

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Most things. Not everything."

"Can you please leave?"

"Am I bugging you that much?"

"No, I just want to be alone."

"I'm not going to be noisy. You have plenty of magazines to keep me quiet."

Gippal sighed again. "Fine." He went to his drawer and found his pajama bottoms before dragging himself o his bathroom. A nice hot shower would probably help a lot.

After thirty minutes of draining the temple of its hot water, Gippal came back dressed in his pajama bottoms and gave a content sigh.

"Feeling better, Grumpy?"

"Much. Maybe a shower is a I needed."

"You sounded stressed."

Gippal lay on his bed next to Rikku, resting his hand on her thigh. "I was. A whole bunch of new workers."

"Don't you have a trainer?"

"This is his fucking week off. And I have no other spares."

"You're the boss. Make them do whatever you want."

"Not that simple."

"Then how about this?" Rikku said as she swiftly threw her magazine away and straddled Gippal. "We can practice a form of stress-relief." She leaned down and captured his lips passionately. After a minute, she leaned back with a seductive smile. Gippal smirked widely.

"Never the 'think-before-you-act' type. I've always loved that about you."

"Oh, I've thought of this way too often."

"No you haven't. Because you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

Gippal flipped her around, and started kissing down her neck, his tongue running over every inch of tan skin his lips met.

Rikku felt herself getting hotter, her nipples erecting with anticipation for his calloused fingers to play with them.

"How long has it been since we did this?" Rikku moaned.

"More than too long." Gippal responded without missing a beat. He let his fingers roam under her shirt, which made her arch into them.

"Nobody can do what your fingers can…"

"Is that so…? Let's test that theory then." He completely removed his top from her small frame and went straight to the erect nipples as they called to him. She arched even more to his touch, making his stiffness grow.

"Well, it works up top." Gippal smirked. "Now for downstairs." He started nibbling on her nipple as his index finger slipped under her panties.

While Rikku felt that happening, she tugged on Gippal's pants, trying to pull them off. Gippal ran his tongue seductively over her nipple.

"Want them off?"

Rikku nodded needily, making him chuckle against her breast.

"But there's nothing underneath…"

"That makes it better…"

Gippal chuckled as his finger made its way to her area. He rubbed it a little, which earned him a moan and a nice big arch.

"That's my girl…" He moved towards her entrance. Feeling the fluids, he swirled his finger around, making her gasp. He moved another finger in for a good feel, and the gasp became sharper as she felt his rough digit.

"One more…"

"Another? Have you been practicing?"

Rikku blushed in embarrassment, but as the third finger was inserted she lost all care.

"It's not as big as you, I can tell you that…"

Gippal smirked as he moved back to her neck. "You should've just come here instead of fantasizing about me."

"I'll keep that in mind…" She arched into him again. "Take them off. Stop playing with me."

"What?"

"My panties and your pants!"

"So demanding. What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

Gippal smirked. "Sorry. It was 'Rhyos', but thanks for playing."

"Gippal…!"

He heard the need in her voice. He was pushing his limits, too. But it was obvious that foreplay made for better sex.

In an instant, her panties where on the floor beside his pants.

"No matter how long it's been," Rikku marveled seductively. "I'll never forget that."

Gippal smirked as he slid into her, gently expanding her walls to accommodate his size.

"So big…!"

He moved back and forth in her, slowly at first. But as she moved against him, his speed increased, as did his lust for her. He sat her up on his lap and held her close as he continued to thrust, acting out the very carnal need they both shared.

Their sweat was mixing, and their tongues slammed together as much as their bodies did.

Rikku felt the heat start to center in her stomach and she broke the kiss and started slamming harder, and with more need.

"Hold it back just a little longer, Rik…! I'm almost there...!"

After a minute more, Rikku had reacher her limit. "E's kuhhy lis! (I'm gonna cum!)"

"Sa duu! (Me too!)"

In a moment of bliss, both came at the same time. Gippal could feel her muscles tighten around him, and he reluctantly leaned her back down and slid out of her.

"I needed that…" Gippal said after a long a moment of silence filled with heavy breathing.

"Glad I could help…" Rikku smiled. She sat up and gave a cheerful smile.

"What?

"I wanna try something."

"Like?"

Rikku's smile grew. "Sit up."

He did as he was told, and Rikku started fiddling with his member, making him stiff again.

"Now swing your legs over the side of the bed.

Gippal caught on. "Rikku, you don't-"

Rikku kissed him softly. "I want to. It's fine, okay?"

Gippal nodded and did as he was told, and he watched as Rikku got on her knees in front of him. Offering a smile, she leaned in and started to lick his member, making him lean back on his arms. It could only be her. Only she could do this to him.

Soon after, he felt himself greeted by the inside of her mouth, her tongue flicking the tip vigorously. He leaned back further, going on his elbows, as he felt himself enter and exit her mouth. She started moving faster and faster, making it harder and harder to maintain.

"Rikku, I'm going to-"

"Then do it. I want you to."

"What?"

Rikku continued, and Gippal finally unloaded. He leaned forward just in time to see her swallow.

"How was it…? It was my first time…"

Gippal kissed the top of her head. "Amazing. But you're not allowed to do that to another guy."

"Yes sir!"

"We should take a shower…"

Rikku smiled. "I'm going by myself."

"What? No shower sex?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning I'll be in a generous mood…"

Rikku grabbed another shirt and bounded into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later was Gippal's turn, and ten minutes later, both were in bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"You are one hell of a stress relief."

"Only for you. You do the same for me."

"I'm more than just that right?"

"Of course you are."

"Okay. Just checking."

A silence followed, then Rikku shifted to look up at Gippal. "What are we doing?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, our whole act is a fail. No one believes that there's nothing going on. And 'friends with benefits' situation never work out because both parties always- and I mean always- fall for each other. And usually pretty hard…."

"You've fallen for me, huh?"

"Tell me you haven't for me."

"Can't say that. I'm not someone who does a lot of lying if I can help it. But I'm more interested to know how hard you've fallen for me."

Rikku blushed. "E muja oui. Y mud. (I love you. A lot.)"

"Oh, so that's how you feel."

"Well, what about you?"

"E muja oui, duu(too). Y mud."

"Well now that that's out there. What should we do?"

"The obvious thing. We start a relationship."

"You mean, officially. We won't be acting much different though."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

A knock came at the door, making Gippal groan. And he couldn't just yell through the door, because the walls were too thick. He reluctantly left his lover and opened the door to find a random worker.

"Can I help you?"

"W-well… I was finishing up my shift… A-and I heard the commsphere ring… And it's Cid… He says he wants to talk to you…"

"Tell him I am off the clock and am otherwise engaged. And if he inquires further, tell him I said goodnight and I will call him in the morning."

"Y-yes sir!"

The worker ran away before Gippal closed the door to return back to Rikku.

"That father of yours…"

"Tell me about it."

Gippal got into bed and held Rikku closely. "So, where were we? Oh yes. So we're official now, huh?"

Rikku nodded with a giggle. Gippal smirked.

"So, now I get to kiss you in public? I can get those creepy girls away from me!"

"Wouldn't have a problem if you stopped flirting."

"I'm just a nice person, and they misread it."

"Hm… Then maybe I should tell them it's an open relationship…"

"Or not. There are some things you don't even share."

"Fine. You win."

"Now, even though I'm much less stressed, I'm tired. So let's go to sleep. Good night, muja."

Rikku smiled. "Good night, muja."

Rikku woke up to see Gippal over top of her. She smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning. You finally woke up."

"How long have you been there?"

"Like, two minutes. I'm not that creepy." Gippal moved to sit next to her as she sat up. She looked him up and down and saw him dressed for work.

"What time is it?"

"Oh, 9:30. I'm running a little behind, but it's fine. I'm the boss, so I can be late."

Rikku giggled before yawning. "That's what I keep telling you. But can you give yourself the day off?"

"Not today, I can't. But I'll leave you with something." He said with a smirk. Pulling her to the edge of the bed, he lifted her shirt and pulled off her panties.

"What are you doing?"

Gippal said nothing as he opened her legs and brushed his lips against her. She shivered in response.

"I love how sensitive you are."

"I'm sure you do…"

Gippal smirked as he let his tongue slip out of his mouth, and ran it between her exposed lips feeling out for the treasure underneath. Rikku arched her back, giving him more to play with.

He flicked his tongue over her area, giving Rikku a tingling feeling all over her body. She felt him movie his tongue into her entrance, tasting the sweet liquid she produced.

He pushed his tongue in further, making her start to move her body against his tongue. He moved back up to her clit happily.

Rikku's breathing started to speed up, and she started to moan with pleasure. Gippal smirked against her, and started to movie his tongue faster. In a matter of minutes, she gasped loudly and sharply, her muscles clenching around the tongue he had slipped in at the last moment. He slurped up her fluids before leaning back and wiping away any dribble.

Rikku sat up, her breathing still heavy. "That was new…"

"Was that your first time?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Gippal said as he stood up to go to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly, and came back to find Rikku putting her panties back on. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You sure you don't wanna play hooky…?"

"I want to, but I can't." He said as he leaned down and slipped his tongue into her mouth, igniting a passionate kiss. After a long minute, they broke apart. "Meet me here tonight, though."

"Fine. It's a date."

Gippal made his way out of his room to his office, where he came in to find an incoming call on the commsphere. He knew exactly who it was before answering.

"Good morning, Cid."

"Mornin'. Now why couldn't we talk last night? Who was she?"

"How do you know that I wasn't trying to get to sleep after a long day at work?"

"I'm old, not stupid. Anyways, you know where my girl is. I've been looking everywhere."

"She stayed the night here for some reason."

"Okay… I need you two to go to the Moonflow to explore the ruins beneath."

"Uh… Kinda busy here."

"Only a week. That's all. I'm sure you'll find parts, and you and my girl will get closer together. It's a win-win."

"Fine. Sounds legit. I'm in."

" 'Atta boy! You'll start next week so get ready!"

Cid signed off and Gippal sighed. Just a working vacation. With a hot girl. Just the two of them. With plenty of time to practice 'stress-relieving' techniques.

"That'll do just nicely."

* * *

~End~

* * *

**That was my first Rippal M rated smut piece, and it's so embarrassing! Like I said, it was my first Rippal one. I get embarrassed because I've known these characters since I was in 7th grade (I'm in college now), and I just got awkward like that, haha! Well Hope you enjoy. Lots of Love! **


End file.
